


Gift Drabble 1

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humor, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just one of those things not worth messing with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ladynorbert.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladynorbert**](http://ladynorbert.livejournal.com/) during the 2011 Halloween exchange at [](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmagiftexchange**](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/) , now edited and safer for consumption.

"It's just one of those things not worth messing with!"

"Exactly, so don't bother with the potato already!"

Havoc and Breda's animated conversation drew Roy from his reverie. He was supposed to be checking over Falman's report, but had somehow drifted off to warm thoughts of steamed milk and a novel on his Chesterfield with a roaring fire.

"Don't worry about it," Havoc said. "It'll do you no harm if it's here, but without it-"

"Havo, if you're gonna carve 'em, I'd much rather you batter and fry them-"

"Hey, that's not the point and you know it!"

Hawkeye was clearly out of the office, as she never would have let this go on - nor would any of them have dared try. Then again, Roy had the recurring suspicion that she occasionally tested Roy's laziness with things just like this. He figured he should intervene on the chance this was one of those times - that and it was good to keep the team in check. Disguising efficiency only went so far before it became actual inefficiency. _Thanks, Brain Hawkeye,_ Roy thought to himself.

He rolled his chair back and stood up, stretched, then made his way into the main part of the office. Falman was busy typing, and Fuery was making notes in a file, one of many piled on his desk. Hawkeye was quietly date-stamping reports at her desk - _I knew she was testing me!_ \- and Breda and Havoc were busy with a pile of potatoes? _Oh boy, she is going to love this…_

"What seems to be the issue here?"

They exchanged glances, and then they both started talking at the same time. Roy caught bits about "stupid lanterns" and "mean spirits," but missed mot of the rest.

"It's All Hallows Eve, sir," Falman offered in a quiet moment. "If you remember, the NorthWest territories of Amestris once celebrated-"

_Ah, yes._ Roy held up a hand to quiet him. "Thank you, Falman." He turned back to Havoc and Breda. "So, what is going on?" He added, "Lieutenant Havoc," to get one answer at a time, which was a clever decision and a sign of his efficacy as team leader - at least it was this early in the day. He'd only had one cup of coffee so far.

"Sir, it's tradition to carve lanterns this time of year to ward off mean spirits. I brought in enough to make lanterns for everyone's apartments, and to put up around the office too."

"Havoc, I didn't take you for the superstitious type," Roy said, honestly surprised.

"I'm not, sir. Not generally. I just figured carving potatoes was easy enough that it wasn't worth the risk not to."

Breda picked up a potato and added, "You know, I kind of see Havoc's point, sir. With everything that's been going on this year, it's probably worth carving a few of these things."

"There aren't any reports you're trying to get out of doing?" Roy asked, smirking. He didn't find their 'no, sir' responses particularly convincing. Risking a glance in Hawkeye's direction, Roy continued, "I think it would be best if all tuber carving was carried out in your off hours."

"Yes, sir," Havoc said. Breda smirked and tapped a quick salute before dropping the potato on Havoc's desk and returning to his own.

Roy swore he caught Hawkeye smiling and shaking her head, but when he looked again she was simply re-inking her stamp without so much a glance in Roy's direction. _Impressed with my reign over my subordinates, are you?_ Roy chuckled to himself and went back to his own desk, suddenly feeling far too guilty to skive off his own report reading in the wake of telling off the other two to be coincidence.

She was too good at this!


End file.
